Ken Snyder
Ken Snyder was a legendary musician and is now a practicing pastor in Sheldon, Iowa. He is also the best christian folk musician around and for that we shall respect ken! Ken also has fans who call themselves the Mini Ken Followers who shall cherish good o'l ken deep in our hearts. Fans Ken Snyder has 3 major fans who have bought all of his gear which he has sold. you might ask who these fans are? We have recently discovered him and as christians ourselves we have discovered our true faith in ken snyder.Whilst discovering him in a lesson he has since became our hero. Origins Ken Snyder was a Christian gospel singer in the 70s who released several albums that are no longer available or in print, including his 1976 release “By Request Only”, which became famous on the internet after being featured on several “Worst album covers” lists. Ken is a staple of /mu/ culture, appearing on multiple essentials charts and lists. His music is often regarded as "2deep4u" when satan-worshippers claim they were trolled by /mu/ for recommending this album. Its ripping in the 21st century has coined the genre "post-gospel", due to its post-internet status and musical content. Ken as a meme took-up again in 2012 with a series of threads titled "ITT: God-tier albums", the base of a pun on the phrase "god-tier" with Ken's gospel relations. By Request Only (1976) Ken's first discovered album, infamous for its place as a Worst Album Cover of All Time. Track listing: (Side-A) 01. He Loves Me So 02. I Heard Footsteps 03. Modern Religion 04. Rise And Be Healed 05. Medley (Holy Spirit Flow Thru Me, Come Holy Spirit) (Side-B) 06. Love Beyond Compare 07. Walk With Me 08. Light At The End of the Darkness 09. I'm Going Back 10. I Want To Live My Life For Jesus "Ministry: That is the purpose for my life and the reason I travel, to minister and reach out to help someone find a richer, fuller life in Christ. It is by the request of many people that this album has been released and by faith I'm trusting it will help in leading people into a deeper spiritual life." - Ken Snyder (Taken from back of record sleeve.) Unity (1982) Ken's second discovered album, which was actually relased as a collaboration with his wife, LuAnn. An online rip does not exist. Currently only one person is confirmed to own it and rumors of another are surfacing, this time a /mu/tant owner. Update: The album has been acquired by /mu/ and is should be ripped by March 1st. Update: The album was acquired and ripped by /mu/tants and is currently being distributed on mediafire and what.cd, due ot the album's insane rarity. Tracklisting: (Side-A) A1 - So Let's Unite A2 - The Rocks Would Praise Him A3 - The Message of His Coming A4 - Kid's Kollection A5 - Blest Be the Tie (Side-B) B1 - I Just Keep Running Back B2 - Just One Touch B3 - Sing Me a Song About Calvary B4 - He's My Harbor B5 - Let Us Worship Him "LuAnn and I have commited ourselves to this Ministry of Sharing the Gospel. It isn't two individuals, but a joint effort as we are led by the Lord. As you listen to the music and it's message we trust, as the body of the Lord, you will unite yourself with others. Remember, we are all in it together. 'So Let's Unite.' " - Ken Snyder If you don't like Ken you will be sent to hell. Category:Artist